Revenge Of The Wasted
by Arisa risarisarisa
Summary: Tsuna tidaklah sempurna, ia terlahir dengan imunitas dan tulang yang lemah. Suatu kejadian mengharuskan Nana dan Iemitsu meninggalkannya dengan alasan menyelamatkannya, namun kesalahan itu melahirkan sesuatu yang jahat dalam diri Tsuna, kini setelah 14 tahun menghilang ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Bagaimana reaksi Nana dan generasi kesepuluh Vongola akan kehadirannya?
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE OF WASTED

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo, slight gore, ooc Tsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara rantai yang bergesekan dengan lantai membangunkan sosok kecil yang meringkuk disudut ruangan tempat ia dikurung, perlahan sosok itu duduk sambil meringis sakit sesekali, kedua mata cokelatnya yang besar menatap satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat pintu besi itu berderit, tiga orang pria bertubuh besar memasuki ruangan anak itu sementara ia semakin memojokkan dirinya disudut ruangan kecil itu berharap kegelapan disana mampu menyembunyikannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat salah satu dari ketiga pria itu melihatnya dengan seringai diwajah jeleknya

"Hei Tsuna~ apa yang coba kau lakukan disana? Kau tau kau tak akan bisa bersembunyi disini ahahahaha…" ucap pria itu, ia bersama dengan dua rekannya berjalan pelan menuju anak kecil bernama Tsuna itu dengan langkah pelan bermaksud menambah kesan menakutkan pada diri mereka

"Hiii…" Tsuna semakin memojokkan dirinya, air matanya hampir mengalir, melihatnya ketiga pria itu hanya tertawa

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Salah satu dari ketiga pria itu menarik rambut Tsuna, memaksa anak itu untuk berhadapan dengannya

Satu dari dua pria yang masih berdiri mengapit kedua lengan Tsuna yang meringis, pria yang tadi menjambaknya kini melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya membuat Tsuna bernafas lega, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu meninju perutnya membuatnya berteriak kencang, pria itu terus menghajar anak kecil itu dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sedangkan kedua rekannya hanya tertawa tidak merasa kasihan sedikit pun pada Tsuna yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri

' _uugghh…sakiiit…kumohon hentikan…'_ ucap Tsuna dalam hatinya karena ia kini tidak mampu lagi bersuara

"Ini adalah hukumanmu, jika kau mematuhi perintah Baron- _sama_ kami tidak akan melakukan ini padamu," ucap pria yang hanya berdiri dan melihat kedua rekannya menghajarnya

' _bohong! Kalian selalu melakukan ini padaku!'_

Puas memukuli dan menertawakan Tsuna, pria yang sedari tadi memegangnya melempar anak malang itu kesudut tempat ia meringkuk tadi. Salah satu dari pria itu kembali mendekati Tsuna yang sudah tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun, ia menendang anak itu sebelum meletakkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boot didada Tsuna

"Jika kau membantah perintah Baron- _sama_ lagi, ingatlah hari ini." Dengan itu ketiga pria itu keluar dari ruangan Tsuna dan mengunci pintunya dari luar

Tsuna menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya, pikirannya kembali pada ucapan pria tadi, _'ingatlah hari ini,'_ bibir Tsuna terangkat saat kalimat itu berputar-putar dikepalanya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa itu adalah kalimat yang lucu

"Ingatlah hari ini katanya, hah apa istimewanya hari ini." Ia diam sejenak, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. "Hari ini sama saja dengan hari-hari sebelumnya." Seyum lebar tersungging diwajah babak belurnya, membuatnya tampak mengerikan. "Haha…aku bahkan lebih sering mengalami hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini hahahahahahaha….apa istimewanya? APA?!" Ia kembali diam untuk bernafas lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras saat mengingat semua peristiwa yang dialaminya selama ini sebelum ia berakhir diruangan kecil dan kosong itu

Ia ingat _kaa-chan_ -nya, wanita manis yang selalu ada untuknya, selalu menolong dan menyemangatinya, tapi itu DULU, ia menutup kedua matanya membiarkan masa lalunya memenuhi dirinya. Ia ingat hari dimana semua berubah menjadi mimpi terburuknya

Saat itu ia baru berusia lima tahun, ia dan _kaa-chan_ -nya, Nana, baru saja pulang dari supermarket, Nana menyadari pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menguncinya, ia menarik Tsuna dan menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dihalaman depan rumahnya yang dipatuhi anaknya, dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian ia memasuki rumahnya yang kosong, namun aura didalamnya mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak sendirian disana, dan benar saja, saat ia menuju ruang tamu empat orang pria berdiri dihadapannya

"Sawada Nana," panggil salah seorang dari mereka. "Serahkan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Nana menatap tajam mereka, ia tahu keempat pria itu adalah anggota mafia dan ia tahu apa alasan mereka untuk mencari putranya, tapi sebagai ibu dari anaknya tentu saja ia akan melindungi anaknya apapun yang terjadi. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerahkan putraku pada kalian."

Keempat pria itu mengeluarkan senapan mereka dan mengarahkannya pada Nana yang mulai bergetar tubuhnya karena takut, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur. Salah satu dari keempat pria yang melihat Nana ketakutan mengatakan, "Jika kau menyerahkan anakmu, kau akan baik-baik saja, kami berjanji."

Nana berteriak sambil meraih vas bunga, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tsuna pada siapapun!" Salah satu dari pria itu menembak vas bunga yang dipegang Nana membuat wanita itu terlonjak kaget, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Tsuna yang masih bersembunyi dihalaman rumahnya, setelah beberapa menit senyap tiba-tiba suara tembakan dan teriakan _kaa-chan_ -nya lagi-lagi terdengar. Penasaran dan khawatir pada _kaa-chan_ -nya Tsuna memberanikan diri memasuki rumahnya

" _K-kaa-chan_ …" Panggilan Tsuna langsung meredakan semua suara, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah senapan terarah padanya, Nana dengan sigap berdiri didepan Tsuna sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya

"Tsuna pergi dari sini!"

"Ta…"

"Cepat! Pergi dan sembunyi!"

Nana menahan keempat pria itu agar tidak mengejar putranya sementara Tsuna berlari, tapi dari pada bersembunyi anak berusia lima tahun itu berteriak minta tolong, kebetulan polisi yang sedang patrol mendengarnya dan menolong Nana serta meringkus keempat pria itu

Malam itu setelah Tsuna tidur Nana menelepon Iemitsu, suaminya yang bekerja diluar negeri sebagai bos CEDEF, mereka membicarakan Tsuna, ia mengatakan kalau pembunuh bayaran akan tetap datang untuk membunuh Tsuna dan meminta Iemitsu untuk membawa mereka bersamanya, namun Iemitsu menolak dengan alasan, "Disini jauh lebih berbahaya, kalian tidak akan bertahan lama, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, aku sangat menyayangimu dan Tsuna…" Mereka berteriak satu sama lain mempertahankan argumen masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakatan yang menyakitkan

"Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melindunginya Nana, kumohon…mengertilah…"

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kita harus lakukan itu?! Kita orang tuanya harusnya kita melindunginya Mitsu…"

"Kita sedang melindunginya!"

"Kita membuangnya! Aku membuangnya! Menurutmu bagaimana kalau nanti dia…."

"Nana…dengar…dengarkan aku, dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada yang menyentuhnya, ini hanya sementara, setelah semua kondisi aman kita akan mengambilnya kembali, kita harus berkorban demi keselamatannya, aku akan pulang."

Iemitsu memutuskan sambungan mereka tidak memperdulikan Nana yang terisak. Malam itu Nana diam-diam masuk kekamar Tsuna dan berbaring disamping anaknya, ia memeluk erat anaknya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan, "Maaf Tsu- _kun_ …maafkan _kaa-chan_." Dengan air mata yang mengalir

Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa _kaa-chan_ -nya tiba-tiba berubah, wanita itu jadi sering memarahinya walau sekecil apapun kesalahannya, ia tidak pernah lagi dijemput disekolah atau jalan-jalan ketaman, _kaa-chan_ -nya selalu memasang wajah kesal saat melihatnya, ia merindukan senyum _kaa-chan_ -nya tapi _kaa-chan_ -nya malah memberikan ucapan yang benar-benar menghancurkannya

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar hah! Apa yang salah dengan mengambil sebuah piring hah! Apa salahku hingga aku melahirkan anak tidak berguna sepertimu hah!"

Setelah mendengar kalimat beracun itu Tsuna jatuh terduduk dilantai yang terdapat pecahan piring, ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang terluka, ia hanya menatap _kaa-chan_ -nya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar dan air mata yang mengalir, ia lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan panggilan _kaa-chan_ -nya. Sementara Nana hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada anaknya

' _apa…apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Harusnya ini semua hanya agar ia tidak menyukaiku bukan membenciku, apa…yang salah denganku…Tsuna…Tsu-kun maafkan kaa-chan…maaf…maaf…'_

Nana jatuh terduduk sambil terisak, ia terus mengucap, "Maaf." Berkali-kali saat mendengar tangisan Tsuna yang jauh lebih kencang, anaknya bahkan menjeritkan, " _Kaa-chan_ jahat!" Beberapa kali. Nana harus menahan dirinya untuk berlari kekamar Tsuna dan menenangkan anaknya yang belum juga berhenti histeris setelah satu jam lebih mengurung diri dikamar. Malangnya malam itu tiba-tiba beberapa orang pembunuh bayaran datang dan menyerang Nana dan sempat melukai Tsuna, untungnya Iemitsu datang dan menghajar para pembunuh bayaran itu, ia memeluk Nana yang terisak dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung Tsuna

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iemitsu sambil memeluk erat istrinya yang masih terisak

"Maaf…maafkan aku…hiks…aku tidak bermaksud hiks…maaf…" ucap Nana pada Tsuna yang memegang tangannya yang berdarah. Nana sangat terkejut saat melihat anaknya tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah mengatakan, 'aku memaafkan _kaa-chan_ ,' ia lalu pergi kekamarnya

"Nana…" Panggilan lembut Iemitsu membuat Nana menatap wajah sedih suaminya, air matanya yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalir kini mengalir lebih deras

"Iemitsi…aku…hiks…"

Iemitsu memeluk Nana dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Shh…kita lakukan semuanya besok." Ucapan Iemitsu barusan membuat Nana terlonjak dan melepas pelukan suaminya, ia menggeleng berkali-kali. "Pasti ada cara lain…hiks…pasti ada…"

"Nana…tenanglah…dia akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindunginya." Nana terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk lemah, Iemitsu lalu membawa Nana kekamar mereka

Keesokan harinya ketika semua orang masih tidur pasangan Sawada membawa anak mereka yang juga masih tertidur lelap keluar kota, Iemitsu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh agar mereka cepat sampai ditempat tujuan mereka

Panti asuhan

Iemitsu memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari panti asuhan itu, ia bersama Nana yang menggendong Tsuna berjalan menuju panti asuhan itu

"Lihatlah Mitsu- _kun_ , Tsu- _kun_ begitu lelap tidurnya," ucap Nana yang lalu mencium pipi gempal Tsuna menyebabkan anak itu terbangun

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya fokus, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah _kaa-chan_ -nya, tapi kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menarik menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan mengucapkan, "Maaf _kaa-chan_ , Tsu- _kun_ tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti kemarin, Tsu- _kun_ yang salah karena membuat _kaa-chan_ marah." Nana terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Tsuna, ia lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada anaknya

"Nana, kita disini." Nana menghela nafas panjang saat melihat pintu utama panti asuhan, ia menurunkan Tsuna yang menatapnya bingung, ia menunduk untuk mencium dahi Tsuna lalu berkata, "Kami lakukan ini demi kebaikanmu Tsuna." Setelah itu ia pergi bersama Iemitsu dengan senyum diwajah mereka

' _benar, demi kebaikannya, semua demi dirinya,'_ batin Nana, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada suaminya yang balas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya juga, mereka terus berjalan menjauhi panti asuhan itu dan menghiraukan Tsuna yang berteriak memanggil mereka

' _kejam, mereka kejam,'_ batin Tsuna, ia menatap kosong gerbang panti asuhan dimana kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai, giginya bergemeletuk dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu berteriak, "Kalian jahat!" Ia jatuh terduduk dan terisak, bibir kecilnya terus menggumam, "Jahat, jahat, jahat." Tsuna yang baru berusia lima tahun mulai berpikir piring yang tidak sengaja dipecahkannya kemarin adalah alasan kenapa ia berada dipanti asuhan saat ini

' _hanya karena sebuah piring, jahat…jahat…'_

Walaupun kehidupan dipanti asuhan tidak terlalu buruk namun Tsuna selalu merindukan rumahnya, lagi-lagi ia berpkir kekanakan kalau tinggal dipanti asuhan hanya hukuman sementara dan kedua orang tuanya akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi, namun setelah tiga bulan menunggu kedua orang tuanya tidak juga menjemputnya, Tsuna mulai putus asa dan mimpi buruk selalu menghantui tiap tidurnya, terkadang ia terbangun sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya atau menangis kencang bahkan terkadang ia membasahi tempat tidurnya dengan urinnya yang berakhir ia diejek habis-habisan oleh anak-anak panti yang lain dan dihukum oleh para pengurus panti

Setelah tiga bulan tinggal dipanti asuhan, ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan pulang pada ibunya, tapi ia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia tuju, ia tersesat, terkadang ia meminta makanan pada orang, terkadang ia mengamen, tapi ia tidak putus asa, ia akan pulang, ia pasti akan pulang pada ibunya. Beberapa bulan kemudian ia tiba di Namimori, ia sangat senang hingga tanpa sadar ia lompat kegirangan

' _rumah, kaa-chan,'_ pikirnya

Ia terus berjalan menuju rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya, ia ingin berlari dan menerobos pintu bercat _cream_ itu tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit jadi ia berjalan pelan seperti biasa, ia melewati sebuah taman tempat ia dan _kaa-chan_ -nya dulu sering bermain bersama, senyum pahit tersungging diwajah tirusnya, tanpa disadarinya kakinya membawanya masuk kedalam taman itu, ia begitu hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya menyadarkannya, ia tolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Disana, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang wanita yang begitu dirindukannya duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar, disampingnya seorang pria yang juga dirindukannya ikut mengelus perut wanita itu sambil mencium dahinya mesra

" _Kaa-chan_ … _tou-chan_ …" panggilnya sangat pelan

Sepasang suami istri yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu terus tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, ia tersenyum senang melihat mereka hingga satu kalimat dari ayahnya kembali menyakiti hatinya yang rapuh dan kembali menghancurkan harapan kecilnya

"Kali ini kita akan merawat anak kita bersama, ia akan lahir dengan imunitas dan kekuatan tulang yang normal, kita akan mencintainya dan aku akan melatihnya agar ia bisa melindungi diri dan _kaa-chan_ -nya, kali ini tidak akan ada kesalahan yang sama seperti Tsuna."

' _jadi karena itu…karena aku lemah makanya mereka membuangku, karena...karena aku adalah kesalahan, demi kebaikanku apanya, pembohong.'_

Ia memaksa kakinya yang kecil untuk berlari dari taman itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik cokelatnya, ia terus berlari hingga ia terjatuh dan melukai lutut dan dagunya. Sejak saat itu ia kembali hidup dijalanan, ia tidak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan dan kembali pada orang tuanya adalah pilihan yang menyakitkan

Setahun setelah kejadian itu beberapa pria bertubuh kekar menculiknya, saat ia membuka matanya ia berbaring disebuah ranjang dengan kedua lengan dan kakinya terikat dan mulutnya ditutup dengan sebuah kain. Orang-orang berjas putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka datang dan mulai menyuntikkannya dengan cairan berbagai warna yang selalu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, lalu mereka mulai melukainya dan membiarkan lukanya sembuh sendiri, semakin lama luka yang mereka buat semakin lebar dan dalam dan saat tubuhnya beregenerasi secara lambat mereka mulai menyuntiknya lagi hingga ia menjerit keras dan semakin lama tubuhnya beregenarasi semakin cepat, ia tidak tahu entah sudah berapa lama ia diruangan putih dengan para peneliti yang selalu menyebutnya 'proyek 27,' setiap saat adalah siksaan baginya, iblis berwujud manusia yang mengatasnamakan penelitian itu berulang kali menghancurkan tubuh kecilnya, mereka membunuhnya lalu dihidupkan kembali hanya untuk kembali dihancurkan, setiap saat ia selalu berdoa, memohon agar ia segera menghilang dari dunia

Suatu hari ia dibebaskan dari semua jarum yang menancap di kedua tangannya dan selang makanan dari mulutnya, ia diberikan satu set pakaian yang langsung dikenakannya setelah ia mandi, pakaiannya serba hitam, kaos dipadukan dengan rompi dan celana cargo dengan banyak saku dan sepatu boot hitam, ia suka penampilannya, gelap seperti hati dan pikirannya. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya dicermin besar diruangannya, tubuhnya sangat kecil, mirip seperti anak berusia sembilan tahun meskipun usianya lebih tua dari pada itu. Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan seorang pelayan wanita masuk lalu membungkuk padanya

"Tsunayoshi- _sama_ , Baron- _sama_ ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Ia tidak tahu siapa Baron itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang berada, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan itu hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu mahogany bercorakkan bunga lily , wanita itu mengetuk pintu mahogany itu, setelah terdengar jawaban, "Masuk." Wanita itu membuka kedua daun pintu dan membungkuk

"Tsunayoshi- _sama_ disini untuk bertemu dengan Anda." Wanita itu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk

Ruangan dimana Baron- _sama_ ini berada sangat luas, ada banyak lukisan didinding dan buku-buku yang disusun rapi didalam rak, pria besar berambut pirang yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kain beludru

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tsunayoshi? Aku harap para peneliti itu tidak terlalu mengganggumu hahahaha…." ucap pria itu berbasa-basi

"Kau Baron?"

Pria itu tertawa lepas saat mendengar pertanyaannya yang berani. "Ya, aku Baron."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Baron diam selama beberapa saat, lalu menjawab, "Kekuatanmu." Tsuna membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan pria bernama Baron itu, ia yakin ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Tsuna, pria itu kembali tertawa. "Kau masih belum menyadarinya?" Tsuna menatap tajam pria itu, menuntut penjelasan

Baron menyeringai melihat tatapan Tsuna, ia lalu melirik sekilas sebuah dokumen yang berisi laporan eksperimen yang dilakukannya pada Tsuna. "Kau adalah objek penelitian dengan kode 27, saat anak buahku membawamu kesini aku mengetahui bahwa kau terlahir 'cacat' jadi aku lakukan penelitian padamu untuk menghilangkan kecacatanmu, dan lihatlah." Baron menggendong Tsuna yang masih memproses penjelasan Baron barusan. "Kau sempurna, dengan sedikit latihan kau akan menjadi salah satu asetku yang berharga." Baron menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia menurunkan Tsuna. "Jadi Tsuna, aku ingin kau bekerja untukku, kau hanya akan mendapat perintah dariku dan hanya dariku, kau mengerti?"

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisny setelah mendengar ucapan Baron barusan, ia berpikir, 'Apa yang akan kudapat jika aku bekerja untuk Baron?' jawaban langsung muncul dibenaknya, 'Aku akan kuat, Baron bilang ia ingin kekuatanku artinya aku memiliki kekuatan saat ini, Baron bilang aku hanya perlu sedikit latihan, aku akan kuat, dan aku akan…' Kedua matanya melebar saat dua kata terlarang muncul dibenaknya, 'Balas dendam.' Seringai mengerikan muncul diwajah tirusnya

"Tsunayoshi?" panggilan Baron menyadarkan Tsuna dari pikiran gelapnya, anak berusia dua belas tahun dengan wujud Sembilan tahun itu membungkuk didepan Baron yang tersenyum lebar

"Master." Senyum diwajah Baron semakin lebar saat ia mendengar panggilan Tsuna padanya, ia lalu membuka kotak berbungkus beludrunya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin berlambangkan 27 dijari manis Tsuna

Sejak saat itu Tsuna berlatih keras dengan tujuan balas dendam pada keluarganya, ia mengetahui kalau Baron dan kelompoknya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang paling disegani didunia bawah dengan kata lain mafia, yakuza, gangster, apapun sebutannya, ia mengetahui kalau saat ini ia berada di Italia. Baron mengajarinya banyak hal, pria itu juga menyayanginya layaknya anaknya sendiri dan Tsuna menghormatinya, tapi ia tidak menyayangi pria itu, tidak, ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ia hanya menghormati Baron

Baron mulai memberi misi pada Tsuna yang selalu diselesaikannya dengan baik, dan disinilah masalah bermula, saat itu Baron memberinya perintah untuk membunuh sebuah keluarga koruptor, walaupun Tsuna dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh ia belum pernah benar-benar membunuh jadi ia sangat takut saat diberi misi itu, saat melihat salah satu rekannya membunuh seseorang dengan begitu mudah namun brutal ia begitu ketakutan hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, itu adalah misi pertama yang ditolaknya, tapi ternyata Baron tidak senang, ia begitu marah pada Tsuna hingga ia mengurungnya di sel tahanan dan mengirimkan tiga orang untuk memberinya pelajaran

"Hahahahahahahaha…..benar hahaha…semua karena dia, tubuh lemahku hilang karena dia haha… kekuatan ini, tulang-tulang yang mampu menyokong tubuh ini, semua karena dia dan peneliti bodohnya." Tsuna menggeratakkan giginya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding disampingnya. "Tak akan kumaafkan hahahaha…aku akan membalasnya hahahahaha…"

Waktu terus berjalan, Tsuna mengalami pembunuhan pertamanya yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk menurutnya bahkan menyenangkan, tapi sejak saat itu ia berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam, tidak kenal ampun pada siapapun, ia selalu tertawa dalam situasi apapun, ia tertawa saat berbicara, ia tertawa keras saat membunuh, orang-orang sering berpikir kalau ia sudah gila, dan Tsuna mengakui kalau ia memang gila, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan balas dendam dan bagaimana cara membunuh yang paling menyenangkan

Hari ini tanggal 14 Oktober, usia Tsuna hari ini sembilan belas tahun namun tubuhnya hanya berkembang sedikit saja, fisiknya masih kecil mirip anak berusia sebelas tahun, akibat tinggi tubuhnya ia sering disebut 'kaki pendek' oleh rekan-rekannya, tapi tentu saja Tsuna tidak memperdulikan hal itu ia hanya tertawa sambil mengatakan, "Hahahahaha…itu salah Baron."

Diulang tahunnya kali ini Tsuna ingin membuatnya tampak istimewa, itu sebabnya saat ini ia sedang memilih beberapa senjata favoritnya sambil bersenandung kecil

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Tsuna akan menyerang mereka disaat mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk satu-satunya anggota kelompok mereka yang bertubuh paling mungil itu, Tsuna yang dilatih langsung oleh Baron dengan mudahnya membunuh semua orang sambil tertawa senang, ia bahkan tertawa lebih keras saat ia berhasil melukai Baron

"Ukh…Tsuna…kenapa?" tanya Baron, ia memiliki luka sayatan panjang dan dalam didadanya, darah segar terus mengalir dari lukanya walaupun ia sudah menekannya

Tsuna menyeringai lalu tertawa keras, "Hahahahaha…tentu saja untuk balas dendamku hahahaha…"

Baron membelalakkan matanya, ia sebagai master dari Tsuna tentu saja tahu tentang keinginan balas dendam anak itu dan ia berusaha kuat agar Tsuna melupakan tujuannya itu, tapi melihat keadaanya sekarang sepertinya semua usahanya gagal. "Kau masih memikirkan itu?"

"Hahahahaha…tentu saja! Setiap hari semakin kuat!" ucap Tsuna antusias

Baron menundukkan kepalanya, raut sedih terpatri diwajah tegasnya, tubuhnya bergetar karena air matanya mengalir, Tsuna yang melihat keadaan masternya yang menyedihkan segera memeluk erat pria itu dan mengelus punggungnya lembut

" _Mou_ …kenapa master menangis?"

"Karena ini adalah perpisahan." Senyum lebar tersungging diwajah Tsuna saat menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Baron, ia mengangguk semangat dan melepaskan pelukan Baron, ia berjinjit untuk menghapus air mata Baron

" _Ne…_ Baron tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya cepat jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sakit hihihihi…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baron, Tsuna mengarahkan tangannya yang dipenuhi _sky flame_ keleher Baron dan dengan sekali kedipan mata kepala itu telah lepas dari tubuhnya yang jatuh tersungkur

"Hihihihihi…bubay Baron- _sama_ hahahahahaha…."

Tsuna memotong kue ulang tahunnya yang sebagian berlumuran darah, ia singkirkan krim yang terkena darah dan langsung melahap kue itu dalam gigitan besar, ia sangat menikmati kuenya sebelum matanya melebar saat melirik jam dinding yang berdentang, ia berlari menuju bandara setelah mengganti bajunya yang sebelumnya berlumuran darah

' _huuuff…hampir saja hahahaha…'_ batinnya lega saat ia berhasil masuk kepesawat yang akan membawanya 'pulang'

' _aku datang Nana hihihihihi…'_

Pesawat yang membawa Tsuna mendarat sempurna dilintasannya, satu-persatu penumpang keluar dari burung raksasa itu dan pergi ketempat tujuannya masing-masing termasuk Tsuna yang saat ini sedang berjalan kaki tak tentu arah sambil mengemut lollipop kesukaannya, sepanjang jalan ia terus tersenyum ramah pada semua orang hingga membuat orang-orang yang melewatinya balas tersenyum ramah padanya

Tsuna berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dengan lollipop yang masih berada didalam mulutnya, dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Tsuna, tiga orang remaja berseragam Namimori Midle School berjalan sambil mengobrol, pemuda yang paling kiri yang memiliki rambut _silver_ dengan model 'gurita' berteriak pada pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ yang paling kanan, sedangkan pemuda yang ditengah yang memiliki rambut pirang terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang kekanakan, ia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan bayi yang duduk dibahunya, bayi itu mengenakan setelan jas dengan fedora yang menutupi kepalanya dan sebuah dot berwarna kuning yang menggantung dilehernya

Tsuna masih terus berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil tanpa perduli sekelilingnya, dan ketiga pemuda didepannya masih melakukan hal yang sama hingga Tsuna dan pemuda yang ditengah saling menabrak dan berakhir dengan Tsuna yang terjatuh

"Ah… _ittai_ ," ringis Tsuna sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit, ia tidak sadar lollipop kesukaannya kini tidak lagi berada didalam mulutnya melainkan tergolek lemah dijalan tidak jauh tadi tempat Tsuna jatuh tadi. " _Nuuuu…_ " Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat melihat keadaan lolipopnya

"Hei bocah! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kalau _juudaime_ terluka bagaimana?!" bentak Gokudera Hayato pada Tsuna yang masih meratapi lolipopnya

" _Maa…maa…_ kau tak perlu membentaknya seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut haha…" ucap Yamamoto Takeshi menenangkan, ia berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan menyerahkan sebungkus permen padanya. "Ini untukmu, maafkan kakak galak itu ya haha…"

Tsuna menatap permen ditangannya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Yamamoto sambil mengangguk, pandangannya lalu beralih pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya, matanya melebar sejenak sebelum kembali normal, ia lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan, "Maaf…"

"Ah…tidak, aku yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan," ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkuk, selesai membungkuk pemuda itu lalu menarik Gokudera yang masih marah-marah

Reborn memicingkan matanya saat melihat anak didepannya melebarkan matanya sebentar saat melihat muridnya, _'apa dia mengenal Natsu?'_ Reborn menurunkan fedoranya untuk menutupi seringainya, ia menoleh kebelakan untuk melihat anak yang tadi menabrak Natsu namun tidak ada siapapun disana, ia menepuk bahu Natsu untuk menunjukkan jalan kosong dibelakang mereka yang sayangnya tidak dimengerti oleh pemuda itu

Tsuna berdiri disalah satu atap rumah, ia masih mengawasi pemuda yang tadi saling bertabrakan dengannya berlari menuju sekolahnya, seringai lebar muncul diwajah _baby face_ -nya, ia menggenggam erat permen yang tadi diberikan Yamamoto padanya dan membuangnya

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini denganmu, Sawada Natsu hihihi…"

Tsuna berjalan menuju lingkungan yang amat familiar baginya sambil bersenandung riang, namun saat berada didepan kediaman Sawada senyum Tsuna langsung hilang digantikan dengan wajah datarnya saat memandang pintu rumah yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan wanita yang dulu dipanggilnya _kaa-chan_. Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa sakit didadanya, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, ia meremas dadanya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang

' _ada apa dengan rasa sakit ini?'_

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya wajahnya yang tadi datar berubah sedih dengan setitik air mata diujung matanya yang besar, ia berjalan mendekati Nana yang sedang menyirami tanamannya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa didadanya

Pandangan Nana beralih dari bunga-bunga miliknya ke anak lelaki yang sedang celingak-celinguk disekitar rumahnya, _'sepertinya mencari sesuatu,'_ batin Nana. Ia lalu mendekati anak itu dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya

"Hei…ada yang bi…" Ucapan Nana terpotong saat ia melihat anak itu dari dekat, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur dan menjatuhkan selang air yang digunakannya untuk menyirami tanamannya, _shock_ jelas tergambar diwajahnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, nafasnya memburu seolah paru-parunya tidak lagi bekerja seperti yang seharusnya. "Tsu…" bisik Nana

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, ia memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, berpura-pura bingung dengan sikap Nana, berakting seolah ia teringat sesuatu ia menghampiri Nana dengan berlari kecil sementara wanita itu hanya diam terpaku melihat Tsuna

Tsuna menunjukkan wajah sedihnya dan dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya, " _Baa-chan_ … _baa-chan_ …apa _baa-chan_ melihat Rinrin?" Kedua manic cokelatnya yang besar menatap manic cokelat Nana yang tiba-tiba merasa melihat binar kerinduan disana. " _Baa-chan…"_ Panggilan Tsuna menyadarkan Nana dari fantasi sesaatnya

' _mustahil anak ini adalah Tsuna ku, Tsuna sudah berusia Sembilan belas kemarin.'_

Nana kembali tersenyum lembut, ia berlutut didepan Tsuna untuk menyamai tinggi mereka. "Rinrin?" Tsuna mengangguk, air matanya mengalir dan hal itu sukses membuat Nana merasa iba, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang masih bergetar kecil untuk mengelus surai cokelat Tsuna yang lembut. "Siapa Rinrin?"

Tsuna menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sambil terisak beberapa kali. "Bonekaku, _kaa-chan_ yang membuatkannya untukku," jawab Tsuna disela-sela isakannya

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terbesit dipikiran Nana, ia ingat dulu ia pernah membuatkan boneka kaos kaki mirip kelinci untuk Tsuna yang kemudian diberi nama Rinrin olehnya, tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu mungil Tsuna. "Bo-boneka s-seperti apa..Rin-Rinrin itu?" tanya Nana gagap

Tsuna tersenyum girang saat mendengar pertanyaan Nana, seolah ia memberi gambaran bahwa ia adalah anak yang polos. "Rinrin adalah boneka kelinci dari kaos kaki, _Kaa-chan_ yang membuatkannya untukku saat aku masih kecil." Tsuna dapat merasakan seringai diwajahnya saat melihat wajah pucat Nana, wanita malang itu begitu kaget hingga kepalanya terasa ringan, ia merasa bahwa ia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Tsuna memasang wajah khawatir lalu mengatakan, "Sepertinya _baa-chan_ sedang tidak sehat, sebaiknya _baa-chan_ beristirahat saja, aku pergi dulu, _jaa…_ "

Setelah Tsuna menghilang dari pandangan Nana, ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. "Mustahil…itu hanya kebetulan, hanya kebetulan hiks…kebetulan…"

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai…Risa kembali lagi ke fandom KHR dengan cerita baru, semoga kalian menyukai yang satu ini ya, Risa mungkin updatenya gak akan teratur karena kesibukan di duta alias dunia nyata**

 **Silahkan kalian memberikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini, itu akan sangat membantu kelangsungan cerita lho**

 **RnR ya…ciao ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE OF THE WASTED**

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo, slight gore, ooc Tsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kaa-chan…Kaa-chan….jangan tinggalkan Tsu-kun! Kaa-chan…Tou-chan…hiks…hiks…jangan pergi…hiks…" Ia dan suaminya berjalan menjauhi panti asuhan dengan senyum diwajah mereka tanpa memperdulikan teriakan anak mereka_

"Demi kebaikanmu Tsu- _kun_ …semua demi dirimu."

" _Kaa-chan…kenapa? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Air mata anak itu mengalir deras namun pasangan suami istri itu tak sekalipun menoleh padanya, mereka terus berjalan menjauhi anak mereka_

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan_ …"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Maaf Tsu- _kun_ …"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Maaf…"

" _KENAPA?!"_

Nana terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, ia mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela kamarnya yang belum terbuka, namun kain hordennya yang tersingkap membuatnya dapat melihat langit biru yang terhampar luas

' _Kenapa sekarang…Tsu-kun…'_

Ketukan dipintu kamar Nana segera menyadarkannya, saat pintu terbuka senyum hangat langsung terpatri diwajahnya

" _Kaa-chan_?" anak lelakinya yang memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan suaminya memanggilnya lembut

"Ada apa Na- _kun_?" tanya Nana sembari memberikan gerakan tangan agar anaknya mendekat padanya, saat anaknya duduk disampingnya ia segera memeluk erat anaknya sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya beberapa kali membuat anaknya yang sudah berusia empat belas tahun itu mendesah panjang

"Ini sudah siang _Kaa-chan_ , tidak biasanya _Kaa-chan_ bangun kesiangan." Ucapan Natsu segera menyadarkan Nana, dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya, meraih apron kuning kesayangannya dan mulai memasak. Natsu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu ibunya itu

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolahnya Natsu dan teman-temannya kembali bertemu dengan Tsuna yang terlihat kebingungan, Natsu langsung merasa iba setelah melihat wajah hampir menangis anak itu, Natsu mendekati Tsuna dan memegang pundaknya membuat pemuda dalam tubuh anak-anak itu terlonjak kaget, Reborn yang duduk dipundak Natsu seperti biasanya memicingkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Tsuna

"Hei ehm…apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu lembut

Tsuna menatap Natsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba ia menerjang Natsu dan memeluknya erat membuat Gokudera yang berdiri dibelakang Natsu hampir menarik Tsuna dan melemparnya jika saja ia tidak dihentikan oleh Yamamoto

"Huwaaa…kakak tolong Tsu- _kun_ huwaa…" Tangisan Tsuna pecah membuat Natsu panik sesaat, namun tamparan Reborn yang tidak pelan itu menyadarkannya

"Eh…ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya pada Natsu yang langsung meleleh dibuatnya. "Tsu- _kun_ tersesat…Tsu- _kun_ tidak tahu jalan pulang…" lirihnya, tidak ingin melihat anak imut didepannya kembali menangis Natsu segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut

"Apa kau tahu dimana alamatmu?" tanya Natsu setelah Tsuna tenang

Tsuna mengangguk antusias, ia mengatakan pada Natsu dimana alamatnya, Natsu dan Yamamoto dengan senang hati mengantar Tsuna pulang sedangkan Gokudera yang awalnya protes terpaksa ikut karena diseret oleh Yamamoto, Reborn yang duduk dipundak Natsu tetap diam mengamati interaksi didepannya

"Jadi…siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu pada Tsuna dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya

"Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" jawab Tsuna antusias membuat Natsu dan Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Reborn melebarkan matanya untuk sesaat setelah mendengar nama bocah didepannya itu, wajahnya yang memang tak berekspresi terlihat semakin datar, terdapat suatu kilatan dimata hitamnya saat melihat Tsuna sebelum ia menurunkan fedoranya untuk menutupi ekspresinya, sayangnya ia tak melihat Tsuna yang menyeringai melihatnya

"Lalu, lalu siapa nama kakak?"

"Hahaha…namaku Sawada Natsu, ini Yamamoto Takeshi, ini Reborn dan yang disana itu Gokudera Hayato," ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk temannya satu-persatu

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Reborn yang duduk tenang dipundak Natsu, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsu dan bertanya, "Apa dia adik kakak?"

Natsu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan, dia ehm…" Natsu melirik Reborn yang menatap datar pada Tsuna

"Guru privat, aku guru privatnya," jawab Reborn santai, ia mengabaikan teriakan, "Reborn!" Disampingnya

Tsuna tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa bersama Yamamoto, mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tsuna, setelah sepuluh menit berjalan mereka dikagetkan oleh pekikan girang Tsuna, Natsu tersenyum lembut saat melihat Tsuna yang melompat-lompat kecil dengan seyum lebar diwajahnya, untuk satu alasan yang tidak diketahuinya ia merasa sangat senang saat melihat Tsuna senang

"Ingat! Tsu- _kun_ ingat jalan ini hahaha…Tsu- _kun_ tahu jalan pulang sekarang," ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu kami mengantarmu sampai kerumahmu?" tanya Natsu lembut

Tsuna menggeleng, lalu mengatakan, "Tidak, tidak perlu, Tsu- _kun_ tahu jalannya sekarang, lagipula Gokudera- _san_ bilang kalian sudah terlambat, Natsu- _nii_ tidak perlu khawatir." Tsuna dan Natsu tersentak saat mendengar panggilan Tsuna padanya, Tsuna menunduk, wajahnya memerah, dengan malu-malu ia menatap Natsu dan bertanya, "Apa boleh Tsu- _kun_ memanggilmu Natsu- _nii_?"

Natsu tersenyum lebar, ia tertawa senang sambil mengelus rambut Tsuna. "Tentu saja!" Tsuna dan Yamamoto tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Natsu

"Ne ne Tsuna panggil aku Takeshi – _nii_ ya?" tanya Yamamoto yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari Tsuna

"Mulai sekarang Tsu- _kun_ akan panggil kakak Hayato- _nii_ ," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Gokudera, lalu telunjuknya mengarah pada Reborn. "Dan kau…Ren- _chan_!"

"Ren… _chan_?" ulang Natsu berbisik, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha…Ren- _chan_ hahaha…" Tatapan tajam Reborn seketika menghentikan tawa Natsu dan Yamamoto. "Ah…ehm…maksudku itu nama yang manis Reborn, ya itu cocok untukmu akh…" ucapan Natsu berakhir pada erangan sakitnya setelah Reborn menampar pipinya keras hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan Reborn dipipi _tan_ Natsu

"Ya, aku suka itu," ucapnya datar sembari menurunkan fedoranya, Tsuna tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawaban Reborn

.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya Nana melihat Tsuna adalah saat sore hari dimana anak itu sedang bermain ditaman bersama anak-anak lainnya, Nana yang saat itu memang ingin berjalan-jalan disore hari melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman tempat ia dan Tsuna dulu sering menghabiskan waktu. Nana menatap Tsuna yang masih asyik bermain dengan tatapan rindu, oh betapa ia sangat merindukan Tsuna-nya, jika saat saat itu ia kuat dan bisa membantah perkataan Iemitsu, mereka tak akan terpisah seperti sekarang dan ia tak akan menatap putra orang lain seperti ia menatap putranya

Lamunan Nana buyar saat suara seorang wanita memanggilnya, "Nana! Kaukah itu?" Seorang wanita jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang diikat longgar olehnya terlihat berjalan cepat menuju Nana yang menoleh padanya dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Airin!" panggil Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Aku mau menuju kesini saat aku melihatmu tadi," ucap Airin sambil menurunkan seorang gadis kecil dari gendongannya, Nana menatap putrid Airin gemas, ia lalu kembali menatap Airin dan berkata, "Dia mirip denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Nana mengangguk menjawab Airin. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Yukina ayo beri salam pada bibi Nana." Yukina, putrid Airin, membungkuk lucu didepan Nana membuat Nana tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis kecil imut itu

Tidak ada yang melihat tatapan cemburu yang dilemparkan Tsuna pada Yukina yang masih dalam gendongan Nana, Tsuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Nana menurunkan Yukina membiarkan gadis kecil itu berlari ditaman untuk bermain bersama temannya

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu disini, kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihatmu disini Nana?" mulai Airin

Nana kembali menatap Tsuna yang bermain dikotak pasir bersama beberapa anak lainnya, ia tersenyum kecut lalu berkata, "Aku sudah tidak pernah kesini lagi sejak Natsu lahir."

Airin menatap simpati pada temannya itu, ia mengelus punggung Nana lembut, memberi dukungan moril pada wanita itu. Airin lalu menatap Tsuna yang tertawa lebar karena ia berhasil membangun istana pasir yang kini dikagumi oleh teman-temannya membuat Airin tersenyum saat mendengar tawanya

' _Tawa seorang anak kecil yang polos,'_ pikirnya

"Anak itu," ucap Airin sembari menunjuk Tsuna yang masih tertawa lepas. "Namanya Tsunayoshi." Airin mendengar suara tarikan nafas disampingnya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ia datang beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk mencari ibunya." Nana menatap Airin penuh minat, melihat tatapan Nana sekilas Airin pun melanjutkan, "Ia bilang ibunya pergi untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ia ditinggalkan dipanti asuhan, karena rindu pada ibunya ia nekat kabur dari panti asuhan itu dan setelah mencari kemana-mana ia mendapat informasi kalau ibunya tinggal di Namimori, ia mendapatkan alamatnya, tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Nana tidak sabar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menekan suatu perasaan didadanya

"Itu tipuan, mereka memberikan alamat palsu padanya." Airin menitikkan air matanya sedangkan Nana melebarkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja didengarnya. "Itu adalah alamat sebuah rumah kosong disudut jalan, kau tentu tahu sejarah rumah terkutuk itu."

"Apa…apa dia…tinggal disana?" tanya Nana pelan

Airin mengangguk lalu mengatakan, "Iya, beberapa kali kami membujuknya untuk tinggal dipanti asuhan tapi Tsuna bersikeras tidak mau pergi, ia percaya kalau suatu hari ibunya akan datang dan menjemputnya disana."

Nana membasahi bibirnya, pembicaraan mereka semakin membuat dadanya sesak, ia hampir kesulitan bernafas karena informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. "Lalu…bagaimana cara dia menjalani…hidupnya?"

"Dia bekerja Nana," jawab Airin pelan yang membuat Nana kembali melebarkan matanya tanpa sadar ia berdiri dan berteriak didepan Airin. "Bekerja?!" Teriakan Nana menarik perhatian orang-orang termasuk Tsuna yang menatap mereka bingung. "Tapi…tapi dia…hanya anak kecil…" Airin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nana

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Tsuna-mu, mereka bahkan memiliki nama yang sama, jika bukan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka hahaha…aku pasti langsung mengatakan kalau dia adalah Tsuna-mu yang hilang."

"Airin…"

"Kau sangat merindukannya kan? Kau menatapanya dan berharap kalau dia adalah Tsuna-mu kan? Kau juga kesini untuk…bertemu dengannya kan?" Tiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Airin membuat Nana menjadi gugup dan semakin gugup, ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Airin?" tanya Nana pelan

Airin menoleh tajam pada Nana yang melihat tekad dimanik hitam temannya. "Adopsi dia," ucapnya, tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk berargumentasi pada Nana

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pelajar, hari itu para pelajar atau masyrakat biasa akan bersantai atau berlibur untuk melepaskan penat setelah sibuk beraktifitas dihari-hari sebelumnya, hal itu jugalah yang dilakukan oleh Natsu dan teman-temannya, dengan gaya yang kasual mereka berjalan menuju kafe favorit mereka

Kyoko dan Hana terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu, Yamamoto dan Gokudera terlibat argument satu arah seperti biasa, Ryohei sibuk meladeni Lambo yang cengeng, Natsu sendiri hanya menikmati hari yang cerah bersama Reborn yang duduk dipundaknya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti berjalan membuat para remaja dibelakangnya ikut berhenti juga, pandangan Natsu fokus pada seorang anak kecil yang berbinar matanya melihat kue dibalik jendela toko

' _Kenapa dia selalu muncul dimana pun kami berjalan?'_ pikir Reborn

"Anak itu…bagaimana bisa dia bisa ada dimana pun kita berjalan?" geram Gokudera yang tanpa sadar menyerukan pikiran Reborn

"Hei Tsuna!" panggil Natsu sambil berlari kecil menuju Tsuna yang menoleh padanya lalu melambaikan tangan mungilnya

" _Nii-san_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Hai Tsuna…"

"Halo Takeshi- _nii_ , Hayato- _nii_ dan Ren- _chan_ ," sapa Tsuna antusias

"Oi bocah! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" teriak Gokudera sambil berkacak pinggang

"Maa…maa…tenanglah Gokudera…"

Tsuna mengabaikan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang kembali terlibat argument satu arah, pemuda dengan tubuh anak usia sebelas tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat Hana, Kyoko, Ryohei dan Lambo yang pura-pura tak dikenalnya

Natsu yang mengerti bahasa tubuh Tsuna dengan cepat mengambil perhatian anak itu. "Tsuna, mereka temanku, ini Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Ryohei, dan Lambo." Tsuna mengangguk pelan sambil berkata, "Halo…" Dengan pelan membuat Kyoko langsung memeluk Tsuna erat yang membuat anak itu memerah pipinya karena Kyoko terus menyebutnya, " _Kawaii_ Tsu- _chan_!"

Natsu tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu Tsuna, mereka lalu kembali berjalan menuju kafe yang ingin mereka kunjungi dengan Tsuna yang menggandeng tangan Natsu

.

.

.

.

Ketiga kalinya Nana melihat Tsuna saat ia sedang berbelanja, Nana yang baru keluar dari supermarket melihat Tsuna yang duduk sendirian didepan toko ice cream, terdapat kerutan didahinya membuat Nana tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak itu, setelah menarik nafas panjang tiga kali Nana lalu mendekati Tsuna dan ikut duduk bersamanya

"Hai…" sapa Nana, Tsuna menoleh padanya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya membuat Nana tercekat nafasnya untuk sesaat

"Ah… _baa-chan_ yang waktu itu, _konnichiwa_ …" Tanpa sadar Nana meremas dadanya saat mendengar panggilan Tsuna, entah kenapa ia tidak suka Tsuna memanggilnya ' _baa-chan_.'

' _Itu harusnya kaa-chan.'_ Batin Nana

" _Baa-chan_ sedang apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat Nana tidak menjawabnya

"Eh? Ah… _baa-chan_ habis berbelanja," jawabnya setelah memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tenang

"Hmmm…"

"T-Ts-Tsuna…" panggil Nana pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak melihat Tsuna yang menyeringai lebar saat melihat reaksi Nana

' _Hahaha….ini menggelikan.'_

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau ice cream?"

Binar senang dimata coklat madu Tsuna membuat Nana tersenyum lembut

' _Mata yang sama dengan Tsuna-ku.'_

" _Baa-chan_ mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Tsuna antusias membuat Nana mengangguk antusias juga menjawabnya

"Ayo." Nana mengulurkan tangannya pada Tsuna yang disambut oleh anak itu, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju toko ice cream dengan Nana yang menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna seolah tak ingin melepas anak itu

' _Tak akan kulepaskan lagi.'_

Setelah membeli ice cream Nana dan Tsuna lalu kembali duduk ditempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, Tsuna sibuk menjilati ice creamnya dengan senang sementara Nana sibuk mengaduk otaknya untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk bertanya pada Tsuna, Tsuna tersenyum penuh makna saat melirik Nana yang sedang frustasi disampingnya

' _Sebentar lagi…sebenatar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya hihihi…'_

Nana meneguk liurnya sekali lalu menarik nafas panjang dua kali, dengan tarikan nafas ketiga Nana lalu menghadap Tsuna yang masih asyik menjilati ice creamnya

"Tsuna…" panggilnya mengambil perhatian Tsuna

"Hm?"

Nana terlihat tidak yakin untuk sesaat tapi kemudian ia ingat perkataan Airin tempo hari saat mereka ditaman

' _Mereka memberikannya alamat palsu dan sekarang dia tinggal sendirian dan bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.'_

' _Adopsi dia.'_

"Aku mendengar berita tentangmu dan…ibumu." Ucapan Nana sontak membuat Tsuna menghentikan memakan ice creamnya, anak itu menurunkan ice creamnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Nana yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah

"Dengar Tsuna, apa yang dilakukan oleh ibumu itu salah. " Tsuna yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Nana. "Kau anak yang baik, kau sopan dan…dan…kau tidak salah," ucap Nana lirih diakhir kalimatnya karena memikirkan Tsuna-nya

Suara berbisik disampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa benar dia berpikir begitu? Apa benar aku cukup baik untuknya? Apa benar dia tidak malu karena mempunyai anak yang ceroboh seperti aku?" Tiap pertanyaan Tsuna menusuk hati Nana, tanpa sadar wanita itu menangis dalam diam sambil mengginggit ibu jarinya kuat agar ia tak menangis kencang dihadapan 'calon' anaknya. "Dia tidak berpikir begitu." Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Nana dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, ekspresi Tsuna yang penuh luka semakin menusuk hati Nana. "Dia bilang aku ceroboh dan tidak berguna, dia bahkan bertanya kenapa ia melahirkanku," ucap Tsuna lirih

' _Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun…'_

"Salah salah," ucap Nana sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" _Baa-chan?"_ panggil Tsuna pelan berusaha mengambil perhatian Nana

"Ibumu salah, kau tidak seperti itu, kau adalah anak yang sempurna, kau adalah impian setiap ibu," ucap Nana sambil memeluk Tsuna erat

" _Baa-chan_ pikir begitu?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara berbisik, ia merasakan Nana mengangguk

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini, ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, sayang seorang ibu," ucap Nana pelan

Tsuna menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapan Nana, air mata tak lagi mengalir dari matanya, terlihat ekspresi kemenangan diwajahnya yang sayangnya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Nana

" _Baa-chan_ adalah impian setiap anak," ucap Tsuna masih dengan suara berbisik, seringai diwajahnya semakin lebar. "Apa _baa-chan_ mau menjadi ibuku?"

Nana terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna, ia melepas pelukannya sesaat dan melihat ketulusan dimata Tsuna, ia lalu kembali memeluk Tsuna erat dan berkata, "Ya, ya Tsu- _kun_ , aku ibumu."

Nana tidak melihat seringai lebar maupun kilatan berbahaya dimata Tsuna, Nana tidak merasakan aura pembunuh berdarah dingin dari Tsuna yang perlahan memeluknya

" _Kaa-chan_ ," panggilnya pelan

.

.

.

.

Malamnya terlihat Nana yang bersenandung senang sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua orang yang ada dirumahnya. Natsu dan Reborn saling menatap setelah melihat Nana yang begitu senang, Reborn mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu

" _Kaa-chan_? Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Natsu setelah Nana meletakkan piringnya didepannya

"Ya," jawab Nana cepat

"Apakah itu sebabnya _kaa-chan_ sangat senang?" tanya Natsu was-was ia berharap jawaban _kaa-chan_ -nya tidak akan seperti, 'Iemitsu saying baru saja mengirim surat dengan foto didalamnya, lihatlah ia berfoto bersama penguin saat bekerja.'

' _Semoga saja bukan itu.'_

Reborn menatap penuh minat pada Natsu yang berkeringat dingin membayangkan jawaban Nana

"Aku akan memberitahukan kalian nanti, sekarang saatnya makan~" ucap Nana sembari menepuk tangannya sekali, Natsu bernafas lega saat mendengar jawaban Nana sedangkan Reborn menaikkan alisnya sebelah setelah melihat sikap Nana

"Yeey…makan!" teriak Lambo dan I-pin girang

" _Kaa-chan_ …belakangan ini aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil," mulai Natsu yang langsung menarik perhatian Nana, Reborn menutupi wajahnya dengan fedoranya, tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Natsu, ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Tsuna dan sebagai _hitman_ nomor satu didunia ia percaya akan intuisinya

Nana bergumam, memberi tahu pada Natsu kalau ia mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap tertarik pada topic yang dipilih Natsu seolah ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud putranya itu. "Awalnya kami bertemu karena tidak sengaja, tapi kemudian kami menjadi dekat, dia bahkan memanggilku Natsu- _nii_ , aku sangat senang berada didekatnya, namanya Tsunayoshi, nama itu sangat cocok untuknya dan…dan.." Natsu menarik nafas panjang sekali dan melihat Nana tepat dimatanya. " _kaa-chan_ apa boleh aku mengadopsinya menjadi adikku?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Reborn terbatuk seketika, lain dengan Reborn, Nana terlihat semakin senang

"Kau harus bertanya padanya dulu Na- _kun_ ~"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Natsu bertemu dengan Tsuna ditaman, mereka bermain ditaman hingga hari menjelang siang dan keduanya memutuskan untuk istirahat dibawah pohon yang rindang, Natsu duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu menghadap danau kecil didepannya, ia tersenyum melihat Tsuna yang duduk dipangkuannya sedang mengemut lolipop kesukannya dengan ekspresi santai, ia memutuskan sangat menyukai ekspresi Tsuna saat ini

"Tsuna…" panggil Natsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu kan?" tanya Natsu pelan, dari luar Natsu melihat Tsuna yang menatapnya bingung sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan namun Natsu tidak mendengar pikiran Tsuna maupun ekspresi tersemunyi didalamnya

' _Kau juga akan menyerahkan dirimu padaku? Otouto sayang? Hihihi…'_

"Apa Tsuna juga menyayangiku?" Tsuna mengangguk cepat menjawabnya. "Tsuna ingin selalu bersamaku?" Sekali lagi Tsuna mengangguk cepat membuat Natsu tersenyum senang. "Apa Tsuna mau menjadi adikku?" Natsu melihat Tsuna melebarkan matanya sesaat lalu ia tertawa lepas dan berkata, "Natsu- _nii_ adalah yang terbaik!" Tsuna memeluk erat Natsu yang balas memeluknya tak kalah erat

" _Nii-chan_ ku," gumam Tsuna dengan ekspresi yang berbahaya diwajahnya

' _Umpanku dimakan dengan sangat baik hihihi...'_

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Nana pulang dengan membawa Tsuna pulang bersamanya yang membuat Natsu dan Reborn bingung

"Na- _kun_ , Reborn- _chan_ , aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota keluarga kita yang baru, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nana memperkenalkan Tsuna yang membungkuk sedikit didepan Natsu dan Reborn

"Halo Natsu- _nii_ ," sapa Tsuna dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Nana ikut tersenyum, Natsu yang menyadari situasi saat ini segera memeluk Tsuna erat dan menggendongnya membuat Tsuna tertawa girang dan Nana tersenyum lembut

Reborn yang berdiri disamping Nana menangkap pandangan mata Tsuna yang seolah mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia menurunkan fedoranya sesaat setelah melihat Tsuna yang kembali tertawa bersama Natsu dan Nana

 **Tbc**

 **Waah…maaf ya Risa lama update**

 **Sedikit penjelasan nih tentang Tsuna yang nongol dimana aja, Tsuna disini ingin mendapatkan perhatian Natsu dan Nana jadi dia berusaha berada didekat mereka sesering mungkin agar mendapatkannya itu sebabnya mereka selalu bertemu dengan 'tidak sengaja,' semuanya adalah bagian dari rencana Tsuna supaya umpannya dimakan oleh Nana dan Natsu yang terbukti berhasil dan sepertinya hanya Reborn yang menaruh curiga padanya hahaha…**

 **Risa ucapkan terima kasih pada reviewer, follower maupun yang memfavoritkan Risa dan fic ini jangan lupa ditambah ya hahaha…#duak**

 **Anyway, kepada Liz Heartville yang bertanya kapan Tsuna mengungkapkan identitasnya? Sedikit bocoran nih kalau Tsuna akan mengungkapkan identitasnya pada chapter terakhir tapi siapa kira-kira yang tahu lebih dulu ya? Risa juga berpikir mereka sebaiknya menderita dulu, kita sepakat sepertinya hahaha…**

 **Dan untuk semuanya makasih uda review ya jangan lupa review lagi dan lagi \\(^.^)/**

 **Ciao ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVENGE OF THE WASTED**

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo, slight gore, ooc Tsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reborn keluar dari rumah yang dulu pernah ditinggali Tsuna sebelum ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Sawada, wajahnya yang biasa datar itu kini terlihat sangat kesal, ia datang ketempat itu berniat mencari petunjuk tentang siapa Tsunayoshi ini sebenarnya namun sampai sekarang setelah beberapa minggu anak itu tinggal bersama mereka dikediaman Sawada, Reborn belum juga menemukan satu petunjuk pun yang mengarah pada identitas Tsunayoshi sebenarnya

' _Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus bertanya langsung padanya,'_ batin Reborn

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kediaman Sawada ceria seperti biasanya, sejak kedatangan Tsuna rumah sederhana itu jadi terlihat lebih berwarna, Lambo dan I-pin dengan cepat akrab dengan Tsuna, keduanya bahkan sekarang memanggilnya Tsuna- _nii_ yang membuatnya begitu 'senang,' sedangkan Nana sendiri dengan perlahan melupakan insiden yang membuatnya terpisah dari Tsuna-nya, wanita itu kini selalu berpikir kalau anak berusia sebelas tahun yang begitu mirip dengan putranya yang dulu ia tinggalkan adalah anaknya sendiri, menggantikan Tsuna yang dulu dengan Tsuna yang sekarang

Reborn menatap Tsuna yang saat ini sedang membantu Nana memasak dengan tatapan tajam seolah Tsuna adalah mangsanya, namun tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh Tsuna yang dengan lihainya memotong sayuran sambil bersenandung kecil, berbeda dengan Natsu yang saat ini berkeringat dingin melihat aura gelap disekitar _tutor_ -nya itu

" _Ano…_ Re-Reborn…kau akan menakutinya jika kau terus menatapnya seperti itu," ucap Natsu gugup

"Hn," gumam Reborn tak memperdulikan ucapan Natsu

Tsuna datang kemeja makan sambil meletakkan sepiring makanan didepan Reborn yang menatapnya tanpa minat

"Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Ren - _chan_ ," ucap Tsuna riang dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, keduanya saling bertatap mata mengabaikan Natsu yang merengek karena hanya Reborn yang dibuatkan sarapan olehnya

Reborn menatap Tsuna tepat dimatanya, lalu dengan suara yang datar ia bertanya, "Apa kau meletakkan racun didalamnya?" Keduanya kembali mengabaikan teriakan Natsu yang tidak percaya akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Reborn

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya tidak berkedip saat menatap Reborn, lalu dengan senyum penuh arti ia menjawab, "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku meletakkannya?"

"Tsu- _chan_! Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," rengek Natsu pada Tsuna yang hanya tertawa kecil, dengan sedikit keberanian yang dimilikinya ia memberi tatapan tajam pada Reborn yang mulai menyeringai padanya membuat keberanian Natsu luntur seketika

"Ah…aku lihat kau sangat ingin di- _tor-tutroring_ olehku _baka_ -Natsu, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung mewujudkannya, kau tenang saja."

Natsu menatap _horror_ pada Reborn yang dengan santainya memakan sarapan yang tadi disiapkan Tsuna untuknya. "Kau tadi ingin mengatakan _torture_ kan? Benarkan?"

"Habiskan sarapanmu sebelum aku mengabulkan keinginanmu _baka_ -Natsu," ucap Reborn dengan Leon yang sudah siap memuntahkan peluru padanya

Natsu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tekanan batin yang diterimanya segera berteriak kencang, "Hiiiieeee…."

"Hahahaahhaha…." Tawa bahagia itu segera pecah setelah melihat argumentasi Reborn dan Natsu

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun Reborn tidak juga menutup matanya, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan tentang identitas asli Tsunayoshi, ia terus berpikir kalau anak itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim untuk membunuh Natsu yang seorang calon bos mafia terbesar atau anak itu memang Tsunayoshi yang diculik seperti yang dikatakan Iemitsu, ia lebih mempercayai kemungkinan pertama sebab tak mungkin Tsunayoshi yang seharusnya berusia sembilan belas tahun terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang ini kecuali jika ia _Arcobaleno_ , tapi cepat-cepat pikiran itu ditepisnya karena hal itu juga mustahil

' _Jumlah Arcobaleno sudah lengkap,'_ pikirnya

Ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum ia mengetahui kebenarannya, untuk itulah saat ini ia berjalan tanpa bersuara menuju kamar Tsunayoshi, tanpa bersuara ia memasuki kamar bernuansa gelap itu dan berdiri disudut ruangan sembari memperhatikan si pemilik kamar yang 'tertidur,' Reborn mengambil salah satu pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Tsuna yang menoleh pada pintu kamar itu, Reborn baru akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya saat kedua mata Tsuna terbuka menampilkan kedua manik cokelatnya yang terlihat begitu dingin

"Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan datang Reborn," ucap Tsuna tanpa nada kekanakan seperti yang selalu ia gunakan

Insting Reborn tiba-tiba berteriak padanya, seolah mengatakan kalau anak didepannya itu berbahaya, lantas ia mengucapkan apa yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya. "Kau seorang mafia."

Tsuna menyeringai lalu mulai tertawa kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin Ren- _chan_?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada kekanakannya

Reborn mengeratkan genggaman pada pistolnya, matanya tidak beralih dari Tsuna kalau-kalau anak itu menerjangnya. "Kau baru saja memastikan dugaanku," ucap Reborn dingin

Tsuna duduk dengan menekuk salah satu kakinya dan menopang dagunya, dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya ia bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ren- _chan_?"

Reborn tidak menjawab Tsuna, ia malah balik bertanya, "Apa tujuanmu?"

Tsuna terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ekspresinya berubah ceria, dengan suara dan bahasa tubuh khas anak-anak ia berkata, "Ayo kita main!"

Reborn memicingkan matanya sebentar saat ia melihat ekspresi Tsuna, ia berpikir, _'Dia seorang actor.'_

"Permainan apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Reborn tanpa menurunkan pistolnya

Tsuna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya lalu berucap, "Nah…kau bisa menurunkan senjatamu itu dulu kan? Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan menyerangmu jika itu yang kau pikirkan, tak akan ada pertumpahan darah sekarang, tapi…tentu aku akan mengabulkannya jika kau menginginkannya fufufu..." Tsuna melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan kalau ia lebih baik dari pada Reborn yang diam-diam menggeram padanya, dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi oleh senyum yang meremehkan ia mengatakan, "Permainan yang akan kita mainkan sama dengan petak umpet, kau mencari dan aku bersembunyi, tapi tidak akan menarik jika tidak ada tantangannya kan? hmm ayo kita buat sedikit sulit, aku akan memberikanmu batas waktu, jika kau tidak menemukan jawabannya sampai batas waktu yang kutentukan maka… _boom_ tidak akan ada yang selamat, mudahkan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memainkannya dan tidak menembakmu sekarang?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Tsuna, ia menepukkan tangannya sekali dibawah bibirnya dan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu gembira ia menjawab, "Tentu saja karena kau penasaran! Kau tidak akan membunuhku karena itu akan membuat Natsu membencimu lalu ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan mafia ataupun _Vongola_ membuat _Vongola_ hancur karena tidak ada pewaris tahta dan…tentu saja jika kau membunuhku aku akan menghantuimu selamanya hahahahahahaha…" Tsuna terus tertawa histeris mengabaikan tatapan tajam Reborn, setelah tawanya berhenti ia lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana Reborn? Apa kau mau memainkan ini?"

Reborn berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Tsuna, ia berhenti saat diambang pintu membuat senyum kemenangan muncul diwajah Tsuna. "Aku pasti akan menemukan identitasmu yang sebenarnya." Sebelum Reborn benar-benar menghilang dari kamarnya Tsuna segera berucap, "Dua minggu Reborn, aku memberikanmu waktu selama dua minggu." Pintu kamar bercat _cream_ itu segera tertutup rapat mengasingkan si pemilik kamar dari dunia luar

Tsuna mulai tertawa kecil lalu tawanya pecah saat memikirkan akhir dari permainan yang dibuatnya dengan Reborn. "Hihihihi…aku harap aku bisa melihat wajahmu saat kau menemukan kebenarannya Reborn, apa kau akan menangis untukku? Atau…kau sendiri yang akan membunuh mereka? Hihihi…menangkan permainan ini dan tunjukkan akhirnya padaku Reborn."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu terlihat Natsu dan teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih keras didalam hutan dengan Reborn yang terus memberi perintah dan Tsuna yang terus menyemangati mereka

"Kau mempersiapkan mereka dengan baik Reborn," ucap Tsuna tiba-tiba yang segera menarik perhatian Reborn, ia menoleh pada Tsuna sebentar sebelum kembali memberi perintah pada ketiga remaja didepannya, puas karena ketiganya masih melaksanakan perintahnya ia berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan duduk disampingnya

"Mereka harus siap kalau kau memutuskan untuk menyerang sebelum permainan kita selesai."

Jawaban Reborn membuat Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, " _Mou_ …sedikit yakinlah padaku Ren- _chan_ , Tsu- _chan_ tidak pernah melanggar janjinya ne~ hihihihi…" Mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Tsuna memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Lalu…apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu Reborn?"

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan Tsuna, Reborn segera menjawab, "Tidak." Ia lalu melempar Leon yang berubah menjadi sandal pada Natsu yang merengek karena berpikir Reborn mencuri perhatian adik kesayangannya

Tsuna mendengus. "Menyedihkan," ucapnya mengomentari penelitian Reborn yang belum membuahkan hasil dan interaksi antara guru dan murid itu

 **Tbc**

 **Wooaahh…maaf karena Risa update lama *membungkuk mana chapternya pendek lagi hahaha…**

 **Reborn mulai bertindak nih, apa menurut kalian sebaiknya Iemitsu dimunculkan?**

 **Dan untuk semuanya makasih uda review ya jangan lupa review lagi dan lagi \\(^.^)/**

 **Ciao ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVENGE OF THE WASTED**

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo, slight gore, ooc Tsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari dikediaman Sawada sibuk seperti biasanya, dimulai dari Reborn yang membangunkan Natsu dengan _Vongola style_ diikuti oleh teriakan kencangnya yang sanggup membangunkan seisi Namimori, lalu I-pin dan Lambo yang mulai dengan permainan kejar-kejaran mereka, Nana yang mulai sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan yang dibantu oleh Tsuna, tak lama kemudian Natsu akan keluar dari kamarnya dan akan memeluk dan mencium pipi Nana dan Tsuna, lalu ia akan berlari keluar rumah sambil memakan roti isi menuju sekolahnya bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sudah menunggunya, lalu Reborn akan mengikuti mereka.

Nana keluar dari pintu belakang rumahnya sambil membawa seember pakaian yang akan dijemurnya dihalaman belakang rumahnya, ia menatap langit cerah dengan senyum hangat diwajah cantiknya, Tsuna yang duduk didekatnya direrumputan sambil bermain dengan ponselnya membuat senyum Nana semakin lebar saat melihat berbagai ekspresi lucu yang dibuat putranya.

' _Putraku…'_ Nana mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil menutup kedua matanya, _'Terima kasih Tuhan…Kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya.'_

Hening, namun begitu damai, Nana bersenandung kecil sambil menjemur pakaian-pakaiannya, ia biarkan semilir angin menyapu wajahnya yang senantiasa tersenyum itu, hening, namun begitu menenangkan.

Tsuna yang sebelumnya asyik dengan poselnya kini melihat Nana dengan sorot matanya yang dingin, ia lalu menyeringai lebar saat kembali melihat ponselnya yang menayangkan video dialog antara ibu dan anak didalamnya. " _Ne, kaa-chan_?" panggil Tsuna pelan, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hm?" respon Nana tanpa melihat Tsuna yang menyeringai dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Tunjukkan wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu padaku Nana.'_

"Kenapa? Kenapa meninggalkanku disana?" Nana seketika berhenti menjemur pakaian, ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang semula menampilkan senyum hangat itu, melihat Nana yang tiba-tiba menegang seringai diwajah Tsuna semakin lebar, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Nana yang bergetar dengan ekspresi kebencian diwajahnya. "Aku sendirian disana, kupikir kau akan datang menjemputku jika aku menyesali perbuatanku, tapi kau tak pernah datang." Tsuna berhenti sebentar untuk melihat tubuh Nana yang bergetar semakin hebat, ia bisa membayangkan air mata wanita itu telah mengalir dengan derasnya, merasa permainannya saat ini menyenangkan seringai Tsuna terlihat semakin lebar, terdapat kilatan kegilaan dimatanya, dengan suara yang menyerupai ekspresi dimatanya Tsuna berucap, "Apakah piring yang kupecahkan itu penyebabnya?" Tubuh Nana kembali menegang, dengan cepat ia berbalik untuk melihat Tsuna yang menatapnya sedih, air mata menumpuk dipelupuk mata anak itu membuat hati Nana sakit melihatnya.

"Tsu… _kun_?" panggil Nana dengan suara bergetar, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang bergetar takut.

' _Apa yang dibicarakannya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?'_

Tiba-tiba Tsuna menghambur kepelukan Nana membuat wanita itu kaget, ia melihat anak 'angkatnya' yang tersenyum lebar dipelukannya, Tsuna lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Nana dan berkata, "Bagaimana _kaa-chan_? Aku mencoba menirukan film ini apakah aku bagus melakukannya? Lihat.. lihat ini yang baru saja kukatakan," ucap Tsuna antusias.

"Kau…meniru film…ini?" tanya Nana dengan suara yang masih bergetar, tidak menyangka akan ucapan Tsuna barusan.

"Ya! Bagaimana? Aku baguskan?"

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannyakan?" Tsuna menatap Nana tepat dimatanya membuat wanita malang itu semakin gugup.

Tsuna tertawa senang dihatinya ketika melihat ekspresi Nana yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan menurutnya, _'Waah…sepertinya aku tepat mengenai sasaran ya~ hahaha…'_

"Apa _kaa-chan_ akan membuangku jika aku memecahkan piring?" Pertanyaan Tsuna kembali membuat Nana terkejut, cepat-cepat ia menggeleng dan memeluk erat Tsuna.

"Tidak tidak tidak, _kaa-chan_ tidak akan pernah melakukan itu! Tidak akan pernah…tidak akan pernah," ucap Nana lantang yang berakhir dengan lirihannya.

Tsuna yang semula terlihat begitu senang tiba-tiba kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya setelah mendengar ucapan Nana barusan.

' _Pembohong! Kau sudah melakukannya padaku!'_

Nana meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua bahu kecil Tsuna dan berkata, "Tsu- _kun_ sangat berharga, _kaa-chan_ sangat menyayangimu, hal seperti di film itu tak akan terjadi pada kita berdua jadi Tsu- _kun…_ kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ya, _kaa-chan_ …sangat menyayangimu." Ucapan tulus Nana sempat membuat Tsuna terhenyak untuk sesaat tapi ia lalu ingat bagaimana perlakuan wanita didepannya ini dulu padanya.

"Janji?" Tsuna dengan senyum kekanakan diwajahnya membuat Nana bernafas lega, ia memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Nana yang dengan cepat menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kecil Tsuna. "Janji," ucap Nana tanpa ragu membuat keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Malam harinya saat Nana akan pergi tidur ucapan Tsuna dihalaman belakang kembali terngiang dikepalanya membuat wanita itu tertunduk sedih, ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat ekspresi sedih putranya yang ia tinggalkan dipanti asuhan.

' _Apakah? Apakah Tsu-kun berpikir aku membuangnya karena hal itu juga? Apakah ia berpikir aku meninggalkannya karena piring itu? Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun…maaf, maafkan kaa-chan…'_

Nana tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya malam itu, tak ada yang mendengar tangisannya, tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya berpisah dari darah dagingnya sendiri, hatinya menjerit memanggil putranya yang ia tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu sia-sia bagi Reborn, _hitman_ nomor satu yang sedang bermain 'petak umpet' dengan Tsuna itu belum berhasil menemukan informasi yang berguna tentang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu, ia yang semula begitu yakin kalau ia akan memecahkan misteri tentang Tsuna dengan cepat mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri, tahu karena waktu yang dimilikinya tak banyak Reborn pun menghubungi salah satu rekannya di Italia untuk membantunya menemukan informasi apapun tentang Tsuna.

" _Ciaossu_ Bianchi…"

" _Oh…Reborn-ku~ aku sangat merindukan suaramu, apakah kau akan segera kembali? Ah…kalau begitu aku akan…"_

"Bianchi, aku ingin kau mencari informasi seseorang untukku."

" _Hmm…apa orang ini mengganggumu Reborn? Siapa dia?"_

"Namanya Tsunayoshi."

Reborn menutup sambungan itu secara sepihak meninggalkan Bianchi dengan tugas barunya.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Natsu tidak pulang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya dari sekolah, ia berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumahnya.

"Panasnya~" rengek Natsu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin lemon tea buatan Tsu- _chan~_ " rengeknya lagi sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Kring kring…

Suara bel sepeda mengembalikan Natsu kedunia nyata, dari arah yang berlawanan ia melihat wanita berambut panjang mengendarai sepeda, wanita itu kemudian berhenti didepannya dan memberinya sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Kulihat kau kepanasan, minumlah, kau membutuhkannya," ucap wanita itu sebelum kembali mengendarai sepedanya.

' _Wanita yang baik_.'

Asap berwarna ungu keluar dari minuman itu saat Natsu membuka tutupnya, bulu ditubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri saat ia mencium aroma yang tidak normal diminuman itu, dengan perasaan was-was Natsu membuang isi kaleng itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tiga ekor burung yang tiba-tiba mati setelah menjilat minuman berwarna ungu itu.

"Ma-mati? Mereka mati? Hiiiieeeee….Reborn!"

.

.

.

.

Natsu dan Tsuna sedang bermain saat bel rumah berbunyi, Tsuna yang ingin lari dari hukuman karena kalah bermain segera berlari menuju pintu untuk membukanya, Tsuna membelalakkan matanya untuk sesaat saat melihat siapa tamu mereka pada sore itu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" panggil wanita dengan rambut panjang merah muda yang berdiri didepannya sambil membawa sekotak pizza.

"Ya?"

"Pesananmu." Wanita itu memasukkan sebuah pizza berwarna ungu kemulut Tsuna yang jatuh seketika sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya.

Mendengar suara bedebum yang keras, Natsu segera menuju pintu depan disusul oleh Reborn, keduanya terkejut saat melihat Tsuna terbatuk keras dilantai dan seorang wanita yang tadi memberikan Natsu minuman aneh berdiri didepan rumah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak Natsu marah, ia mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul wanita didepannya namun suara batuk Tsuna menghentikannya, setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada wanita didepannya Natsu lalu menggendong Tsuna dan membawanya kekamar mandi meninggalkan Reborn dan wanita asing itu.

"Bianchi," panggil Reborn sambil menurunkan fedoranya membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Bianchi itu segera menunduk dan menggendong Reborn, membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Oh Reborn, aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"Kau menemukan apa yang kuminta?" Pertanyaan Reborn membuat postur tubuh Bianchi segera berubah professional, ia menurunkan Reborn dan berdiri tegak, matanya menajam melihat ruangan dimana Tsuna dan Natsu menghilang.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Ikut denganku."

Dikamar mandi Natsu sibuk membantu Tsuna untuk memuntahkan makanan beracun yang sempat ditelan oleh Tsuna tadi.

"Ayo muntahkan Tsu ayo…" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus punggung Tsuna

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Mata Tsuna berkilat tajam saat mengingat kejadian tadi, seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya tak terlihat oleh Natsu yang masih mengelus punggungnya lembut

' _Poison cooking Bianchi, aku tak menyangka Reborn akan memanggilnya fufu…kau membuat permainan ini semakin menarik Reborn.'_

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air hangat," ucap Natsu saat Tsuna berhasil memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Tsuna menatap Natsu yang menghilang dibalik pintu dengan tatapan lembut, perlahan bibirnya tertarik keatas, membuatnya tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kupikir…memiliki seseorang yang memperdulikanmu tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Tsuna dengan suara yang parau namun senyum lembut itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Reborn saat ia dan Bianchi berada ditempat yang sepi.

Bianchi mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dan memberikannya pada Reborn yang mulai membaca isi amplop itu. "Aku sempat tak percaya saat aku menemukan ini, tapi bukti-bukti yang ada sangat kuat, tempat itu memang terbakar tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi ini," ucap Bianchi dengan suara profesionalnya.

Reborn meremas kertas yang digenggamnya saat membaca semua informasi disana, Bianchi menghela nafas panjang saat melihat reaksi Reborn, ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia adalah objek eksperimen, dan dia adalah eksperimen yang berhasil, mereka menghilangkan semua kekurangannya membuatnya…normal, julukannya adalah sikaki pendek, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak memandang bulu siapapun targetnya, dia bahkan menghabisi seluruh _famiglia_ -nya dan menghilang begitu saja, sayangnya aku tak berhasil menemukan informasi pribadi tentangnya selain kelainannya, tak ada nama, umur, tanggal lahir ataupun asalnya."

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya dipermainan ini."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya untuk sesaat, tak lama kemudian Bianchi memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Pewaris _Vongola_ terlihat sangat dekat dengannya, apa kau akan membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut Reborn?"

"Setelah mereka mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya, mereka akan meninggalkannya."

"Aku…tak begitu yakin dengan hal itu Reborn, maksudku apa tujuannya datang kesini? Jika untuk membunuh Natsu kenapa tidak ia lakukan sebelum mereka saling mengenal? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekarang…seperti ada ikatan diantara mereka."

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Bianchi, tapi kita harus mencobanya dengan informasi ini."

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan hal ini pada _Nono_?"

"Tidak, tidak sekarang, tapi saat ini Iemitsu berhak tahu kalau keluarganya dalam bahaya."

"Aku akan membantumu Reborn." Reborn mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Bianchi.

Leon yang berada ditangan Reborn segera mengubah dirinya menjadi ponsel yang kemudian digunakannya untuk menghubungi Iemitsu.

" _Ciaossu_."

" _Ah…Ciao Reborn, hmm tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku, apa ada yang…"_

"Tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan aku."

" _O-okay…"_

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Nana mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki bernama Tsunayoshi." Reborn dapat mendengar suara kursi yang jatuh dari seberang sana, ia juga dapat mendengar nafas Iemitsu yang mulai memburu, tanpa memberikan waktu pada Iemitsu, Reborn kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Usianya sebelas tahun, fisiknya mirip dengan Nana tapi…aku menemukan fakta menarik tentang dirinya."

" _A-apa itu?"_

"Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran, sebelum datang ke Namimori ia membunuh seluruh _famiglia_ -nya." Reborn dapat menduga ekspresi seperti apa yang Iemitsu tunjukkan disana, ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi pria yang berada diseberang sana itu

" _Aku akan pulang Reborn, aku akan kembali, kumohon…kumohon lindungi keluargaku…"_ pinta Iemitsu dengan suara yang lirih

"Itu tugasku."

.

.

.

.

Rutinitas dipagi hari dikediaman Sawada tidak berubah sedikitpun, kini terlihat Natsu yang berjalan gontai diantara kedua sahabatnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk memberi Reborn yang berjalan diatas tembok tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau ingin mati _baka-_ Natsu?" ancam Reborn dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya membuat ketiga remaja itu ketakutan, tak menyangka Reborn yang biasanya terlihat santai walau sedikit sadis itu akan mengeluarkan aura yang begitu mematikan.

"He-hehehe…ma-maaf Reborn," ucap Natsu disertai dengan tawa canggungnya, beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang pada Reborn yang terlihat larut dalam pikirannya, setelah menguatkan mentalnya Natsu pun bertanya, "Ne Reborn…ehm…apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Tiba-tiba Reborn berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Natsu dengan cepat membuat pemuda malang itu memekik kaget. "Apapun yang terjadi padaku maupun urusanku tak ada hubungannya denganmu _baka-_ Natsu," ucap Reborn dingin.

" _Ha-hai,"_ ucap Natsu gugup sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, hilang sudah keberaniannya.

"Aku ingin kalian berkumpul sepulang sekolah, dimana tempat yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Reborn masih dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Bagaimana kalau ditempatku? Ruang berlatih sedang kosong," ucap Yamamoto menyarankan yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu disana." Setelah mengatakan itu Reborn berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga remaja yang bingung akan sikapnya.

"Apa Reborn sedang PMS ya?" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terbatuk dengan kerasnya.

" _Ju-Judaime…_ "

"Hahaha…kukira anak itu seorang laki-laki?"

.

.

.

.

"Menurut kalian kenapa Reborn meminta kita berkumpul?" tanya Natsu pada kedua sahabatnya saat mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Yamamoto.

Gokudera mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengatakan, "Mungkin ada mafia yang mengincar _Juudaime_." Natsu _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Gokudera.

"Kita disini!" ucap Yamamoto saat ketiganya berhenti didepan restoran Takesushi, ketiganya lalu memasuki restoran tersebut yang sedang ramai pengunjung.

"Waah…sibuk seperti biasanya ya Tsuyoshi- _san_ ," sapa Natsu pada pemilik Takesushi yang sedang sibuk memotong ikan.

Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga remaja yang baru saja memasuki restorannya, wajahnya langsung cerah setelah melihat putra kesayangannya bersama dengan dua sahabatnya berdiri didepannya. "Ah…Selamat datang Takeshi, Natsu, dan Gokudera, apa kalian ingin makan disini? Hahaha…"

"Tidak _tou-san_ ," jawab Takeshi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini kami hanya akan mengobrol diruang berlatih, anak kecil yang selalu bersama Natsu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kami," sambungnya lagi yang membuat Natsu kembali _sweatdrop_ dan Gokudera yang sudah menyumpah-serapahi kebodohan Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oh begitu," ucap Tsuyoshi setelah ia diam sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi kalian harus membawa camilan ini." Tsuyoshi memberikan senampan makanan ringan, beberapa _sushi_ , dan tiga gelas jus pada Takeshi yang menerimanya sambil tertawa, setelah berpamitan ketiganya lalu pergi menuju ruang latihan keluarga Yamamoto.

Natsu, Takeshi dan Gokudera duduk ditengah ruang latihan sambil memakan camilan mereka dan mengobrol sedikit, ketiganya sedang asyik mengobrol sambil bercanda saat suara Reborn tiba-tiba terdengar.

" _Ciaossu._ "

"Re-Reborn." Reborn duduk didepan ketiga remaja itu lalu tangan mungilnya dengan cepat mengambil camilan yang berada didepan mereka. "Jadi…ada apa?" tanya Natsu setelah cukup lama mereka memperhatikan Reborn yang sedang asyik makan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah meminum _espresso_ yang entah dari mana didapatnya, Reborn lalu memberikan amplop cokelat pada Natsu yang tempo hari diberikan Bianchi padanya. "Buka dan bacalah." Tanpa memperdulikan ketiganya, Reborn kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Natsu bersama dengan Takeshi dan Gokudera yang mengintip dari balik bahunya membaca informasi pada tiap kertas didalam amplop itu, ketiganya membelalakkan mata ketika mereka berhasil mencerna isi amplop itu, tangan Natsu bergetar saat ia membaca isi kertas terakhir, dengan ekspresi marah ia membanting tumpukan kertas itu dan menatap tajam pada Reborn, kali ini ia tak bergeming saat Reborn balik menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"APA-APAAN INI REBORN!" teriak Natsu, wajahnya memerah karena marah

"Ini adalah kebenaran tentang dirinya."

"Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti seorang mafia. _Juudaime_ kita harus menyingkirkannya sebelum anak sialan itu berbuat sesuatu."

Natsu memukul lantai kayu ruang latihan itu begitu keras, ia yakin kalau lantai itu pastilah retak. Natsu mengalihkan pandangan marahnya pada Gokudera yang baru saja memintanya untuk menyingkirkan Tsuna.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuhnya," ucap Natsu menekankan tiap katanya.

Reborn yang kesal karena ucapan Natsu barusan segera melempar Leon yang berubah menjadi sandal pada Natsu. "Berpikirlah rasional, dia adalah pembunuh yang dikirim untukmu dank au dengan bodohnya jatuh kedalam perangkapnya."

"Kenapa dia tidak melakukkannya saat pertama kali bertemu? Huh? Ini semua pasti permainanmukan? Benarkan?!"

"Natsu…"

" _Juudaime_ …"

"Dia adikku! Dan kalaupun apa yang kau katakan itu benar aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Tsuna!" Natsu yang masih dengan perasaan marah berlari keluar dari kediaman Yamamoto menuju rumahnya.

 **Tbc**

 **Wooaahh…maaf karena Risa update lama *membungkuk**

 **Tsuna seperti berkepribadian ganda ya? Dia itu seorang actor dan dia hanya ingin memberi hint pada Nana agar luka lama wanita itu kembali terbuka, salah satu teknik balas dendam ala Tsuna * wink**

 **Dan…Reborn sudah tahu identitas asli Tsuna, chapter depan sepertinya Iemitsu bakalan muncul untuk memperpanas situasi, so…silahkan ditunggu chapter depannya**

 **Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang uda memfollow atau memfavoritkan fic ini *membungkuk**

 **Ciao ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVENGE OF THE WASTED**

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo, slight gore, ooc Tsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu berlari kencang menuju rumahnya, hatinya berkecamuk, bibirnya terus berucap untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Reborn barusan. Tidak ia perdulikan makian yang dilontarkan para pejalan kaki karena ia terus menabrak mereka, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Tsuna dan ucapan Reborn yang membuatnya kini seperti orang gila

' _Dia adikku,hanya adikku,Reborn pasti berbohong,dia berbohong,dia berbohong, dia berbohong.'_

Natsu terus belari hingga ia melihat bangunan yang sangat familiar baginya, tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti biasanya ia masuk kerumahnya, matanya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, dengan kaki gemetar ia memasuki ruang tamu dimana dia melihat tubuh kaku ibunya, baru ia sadari ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh darah, tubuh Natsu menegang, air matanya jatuh dari matanya yang membola, lama ia menatap tubuh Nana yang bersimbah darah barulah ia bergerak mendekati wanita itu dengan langkah gontai

Natsu jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh Nana, dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia membawa kepala Nana kepangkuannya. " _Kaa-chan…kaa-chan…"_ Natsu memanggil ibunya dengan suara lirih namun tak ada sahutan dari Nana, sambil mengelus rambut Nana yang ternoda oleh darah Natsu kembali mencoba menyadarkan ibunya. " _Kaa-chan…_ ayo bangun… _kaa-chan…kaa-chan…ukh…kaa-chan…"_ Natsu memeluk erat tubuh Nana tanpa ada balasan darinya

" _Kaa-chan…"_

.

.

.

.

"Reborn- _san_ …" panggil Gokudera pelan, namun Reborn masih tetap memandang dokumen yang tadi dilempar oleh Natsu sebelum pemuda itu pergi, setelah mengambil nafas panjang Reborn lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang berlatih itu

"Apa kalian akan diam saja disini? Anak itu mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh disana." Setelah mendengar perintah Reborn kedua remaja itu segera menyusul Reborn, ketiganya kini berlari menuju kediaman Sawada yang mereka yakini sebagai tujuan Natsu

Reborn memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat seorang pria yang berlari dari arah berlawanan. _'Dia disini,'_ batin Reborn. Saat mendekati kediaman Sawada, Reborn dan kedua remaja yang mengikutinya bertemu dengan pria itu. "Iemitsu," panggil Reborn

"Ah, Reborn, kenapa kalian diluar? Dimana Natsu?" tanya Iemitsu dengan rahang yang mengeras

"Aku yakin dia ada didalam, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu."

Reborn, Iemitsu, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto berjalan memasuki rumah itu, hal pertama yang mereka sadari saat memasuki rumah itu adalah pintunya yang sudah terbuka dan terlihat longgar dibagian engselnya, Reborn dan Iemitsu saling bertatapan, keduanya mengeluarkan pistol mereka, sedangkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang melihat mereka berwaspada ikut mempersiapkan diri. Keempatnya merasakan aura mencekam saat memasuki rumah itu, Reborn dan Iemitsu segera menyadari bau darah yang kental begitupun dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, bola mata Iemitsu membola, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, ia pun segera berlari menuju dapur sambil terus memanggil Nana. Reborn bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana mereka melihat Natsu yang memeluk Nana, tak lama kemudian Iemitsu datang dan jatuh terduduk setelah melihat Nana yang bersimbah darah

"Dimana anak itu?" tanya Gokudera, ia kemudian menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok kecil yang selalu berada didekat Nana beberapa minggu terakhir ini. "Aku tak melihat anak sialan itu dimanapun Reborn- _san_ , Yamamoto, ayo cari dia." Yamamoto mengangguk dan mengikuti Gokudera yang sudah naik kelantai dua dirumah itu

Seakan teringat sesuatu Natsu segera mengangkat kepalanya, matanya dengan liar menyapu ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang, dengan perlahan ia memindahkan tubuh Nana kepangkuan Iemitsu yang kemudian mengelus lembut wajah Nana. " _Kaa-chan_ baik-baik saja _tou-chan_ , dia hanya pingsan." Iemitsu yang mendengar ucapan Natsu barusan segera bernafas lega dan memeluk Nana kian erat, pria itu terus berucap, "Syukurlah." Berulang kali

Dari lantai dua turun Yamamoto dan Gokudera, wajah keduanya terlihat serius, digendongan mereka terlihat I-pin dan Lambo yang menangis tanpa suara. "Kami menemukan mereka didalam lemari, terkunci dari luar," ucap Yamamoto menjawab tatapan menuntut Reborn

"Tsuna?"

"Kami tidak menemukan anak itu dimanapun _Juudaime_ ," jawab Gokudera pelan

Natsu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya saat tak menemukan sosok Tsuna. "Tsuna!" panggil Natsu, ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan Reborn dan yang lainnya namun Reborn menahan kakinya, pria dalam sosok bayi itu menatap tajam Natsu, dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya ia berucap, "Mungkin anak itu adalah dalang dibalik ini semua, siapa yang tahu entah berada dimana setan kecil itu sekarang." Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, ia lalu melihat Nana yang tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Iemitsu, ia edarkan lagi pandangannya pada keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan, keraguan akan Tsuna tiba-tiba menyeruak kehatinya, jika tidak mengingat kesehariannya bersama Tsuna, ia hampir menunduk patuh pada Reborn

"Reborn…" lirih Natsu

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama kita pergi! Dia mungkin saja merencanakan semua ini dan kabur!" bantah Reborn

"Reborn…ibuku pingsan dan kedua anak itu baik-baik saja!" balas Natsu dengan menekankan setiap katanya. "Kau masih meragukannya?"

"Ya," jawab Reborn lantang

"Aku tak peduli Reborn, aku harus mencarinya. Tsuna! Kau dimana?!" Tak ada jawaban, tapi Natsu tak bisa bergerak seinci pun karena Reborn masih menahan kakinya. "Reborn, lepaskan aku, aku ingin mencarinya."

"Kau cukup tunggu disini, biar aku yang mencarinya."

Saat Reborn akan bergerak Tsuna datang dari arah halaman belakang, langkahnya gontai dan pandangannya tidak fokus, ia memegang pisau dapur yang masih terdapat darah segar, ia lalu berhenti didepan Natsu namun ia tidak melihat wajah 'kakaknya' yang memucat

"Tsuna…" panggil Natsu lirih, perlahan Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang kosong

Reborn mengarahkan pistolnya pada Tsuna yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Kau lihat? Setan kecil ini pelakunya," ucap Reborn dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Tsuna…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu lirih dengan tatapan yang kecewa pada Tsuna yang tak juga meresponnya

Kepala Tsuna menoleh kekiri dimana ia melihat Iemitsu yang menatapnya tajam, lalu ia melihat Nana yang berada dipangkuan Iemitsu yang belum sadarkan diri. " _Kaa…chan._ "

Belum sempat pistol Reborn memuntahkan pelurunya Tsuna jatuh tersungkur memperlihatkan tiga buah belati yang menancap dipunggung kecilnya, melihat itu Natsu segera mendekati Tsuna dan mengelus punggung Tsuna dengan tangannya yang gemetar, bukan hanya Natsu, bahkan Reborn terlihat sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Tsuna, dengan tatapan tak percaya Reborn menurunkan pistolnya

"Tsuna…ayo bangun…buka matamu… _aniki_ disini…buka matamu Tsuna…kumohon…" bisik Natsu ditelinga Tsuna, air mata pemuda itu kembali membasahi wajahnya yang sembab, ia terus berusaha membangunkan Tsuna yang sayangnya tidak merespon padanya

I-pin dan Lambo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini terlihat memberontak dipelukan Yamamoto dan Gokudera, setelah keduanya berhasil lepas dari tangan para remaja itu mereka segera mendekati Tsuna dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya, kedua balita itu terus memohon dan memberikan berbagai janji agar Tsuna membuka matanya, namun tetap saja tindakan mereka tidak membuahkan hasil

Natsu yang hanya melihat semua orang dirumah itu terlalu _shock_ segera memberikan mereka tatapan tajam, ia lalu berteriak, "Kenapa hanya diam disana?! Panggil ambulans, sialan!" Gokudera segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya namun tindakannya segera dihentikan oleh Reborn. "Biar aku saja yang panggil," katanya

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Natsu pada kedua balita didepanny yang masih menangis

"Ka-kami sedang bermain saat orang-orang jahat itu datang dan memukul mama tapi mama melawan mereka dan..dan… Tsuna- _nii_ membawa kami keatas dan memaksa kami masuk kedalam lemari, lalu…lalu…" jawab I-pin pelan

"Ada banyak suara teriakan dan _boom boom_ , mungkin pukulan? Lalu tak ada suara lagi, Tsuna- _nii_ bilang untuk tidak bersuara dan jangan keluar sampai mama atau Tsuna- _nii_ yang mengeluarkan kami," sambung Lambo

Pernyataan I-pin dan Lambo membuat semua orang disana kembali dilanda _shock_ tak terkecuali Reborn yang baru saja menyelesaikan teleponnya dengan Shamal. "Tsuna melindungi kalian," lirih Natsu yang hanya di angguki oleh kedua balita yang kembali berkaca-kaca matanya, dengan senyum yang lebar Natsu lalu memeluk Tsuna dan terus berucap, "Tsuna melindungi mereka…adikku…adikku."

Lain dengan Natsu yang masih bersukacita, Reborn terlihat frustasi karena ini pertama kalinya ia salah menduga tentang seseorang, aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Reborn membuat Yamamoto dan Gakudera yang berada didekatnya segera meneguk paksa liur mereka

.

.

.

.

Shamal keluar dari kamar Tsuna, ia menatap bosan wajah khawatir Natsu, setelah menghela nafas panjang ia lalu menjelaskan, "Anak itu baik-baik saja, dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi." Setelah mendengar itu Natsu lalu menerobos masuk kamar Tsuna yang diikuti oleh I-pin dan Lambo, ketiganya lalu duduk mengelilingi Tsuna, Natsu duduk disamping kanan Tsuna sambil mengelus lembut rambut Tsuna, beberapa kali ia juga mencium dahi Tsuna, ia meminta pada Lambo dan I-pin untuk berdoa agar Tsuna cepat sadar dan bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi yang langsung dipatuhi oleh kedua balita itu

"Kau yakin luka-lukanya bukan perbuatannya sendiri?" tanya Reborn saat akan mengantar Shamal keluar

"Tidak mungkin dia membuat lukanya sendiri Reborn, Nana juga berkata kalau mereka diserang oleh perampok, uang tunai dan beberapa barang berharga hilang, kupikir anak bernama Tsuna ini melihat para perampok itu menyakiti ibunya jadi dia bertindak untuk menyelamatkan Nana."

"Dengan berada dihalaman belakang rumah ini?" tanya Reborn masih tidak percaya

"Haah…kau sendiri juga melihat dan MENGATAKAN kalau para perampok itu kabur dari halaman berlakang." Reborn hanya mengendikkan bahunya setelah mendengar ucapan Shamal barusan, Shamal kembali menghela nafasnya. "Karena tugasku sudah selesai disini, aku pergi Reborn, _ciao_." Shamal pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya

Reborn memijat pelipisnya saat mengingat kejadian hari ini, ia membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu rumah Sawada yang sudah diperbaiki, dilihatnya ruangan yang kembali bersih, tak ada perabotan yang berantakan, tak ada ceceran darah, pengharum ruanganpun sudah bekerja dan kembali menyeprotkan wewangian aroma terapi. Reborn lalu menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia melangkah menuju halaman belakang kediaman Sawada, disana ia melihat Iemitsu yang menatap keatas dimana terdapat dahan pohon yang diyakini sebagai batu loncatan para perampok itu untuk kabur dari kediaman Sawada

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai semua ini Reborn," mulai Iemitsu saat Reborn berdiri disampingnya. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak percaya, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, aku…aku tak bisa mempercayai anak bernama Tsuna itu."

"Hmm." Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab Iemitsu. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui apakah ini kejadian nyata atau hanya skenario anak itu."

"Bagaimana?" Reborn tak menjawab Iemitsu, ia malah meninggalkan pria itu sendirian dihalaman belakang

.

.

.

.

Rembulan membumbung tinggi di angkasa dengan ditemani oleh ribuan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip, semilir angin lembut yang menyapu wajah akan membuat siapapun tersenyum saat menikmati malam indah di kota Namimori, namun ternyata malam indah itu tidak dinikmati oleh Reborn yang duduk diatas atap kediaman Sawada dengan ditemani secangkir espresso, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang diseberang sana untuk menjawab teleponnya

" _Ciaossu Bianchi, kau temukan sesuatu yang berguna?"_

" _Belum ada apapun sampai saat ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, beritahu aku jika kau menemukan sesuatu tentang anak itu."_

" _Aku mengerti Reborn."_

Setelah meneguk espresso-nya hingga habis Reborn segera turun dari atap rumah dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar bernuansa gelap dirumah itu. Dengan perlahan Reborn membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan memasukinya tanpa suara, ia mendekati ranjang Tsuna yang saat ini diisi oleh Tsuna, Lambo dan I-pin, mata besar Reborn berkedut saat melihat Lambo dan I-pin dengan lelapnya tidur sambil memeluk lengan kanan dan kiri Tsuna

"Kejadian hari ini, apakah kau pelakunya?" tanya Reborn dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada wajah Tsuna, cukup lama ia berdiri disana namun tak ada jawaban dari Tsuna, setelah menghela nafas Reborn pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu

"Kalau memang aku pelakunya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Reborn?" ucapan Tsuna barusan membuat Reborn yang sudah diambang pintu menegang, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Tsuna yang kini duduk sambil tersenyum padanya sedangkan kedua tangannya mengelus kepala Lambo dan I-pin dengan lembut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Reborn?" ulang Tsuna

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" Reborn kembali menutup pintu kamar Tsuna dan berbalik menghadap Tsuna yang masih tersenyum padanya

"Apa kau lupa kalau kita sedang bermain Reborn? Petak umpet kan? Kau ingat aturan permainannya? Kau mencari dan aku bersembunyi, kugunakan cara ini untuk bersembunyi dari Natsu dan Nana, setelah kejadian hari ini kuyakin mereka tak akan mempercayaimu, tapi lihat bukan hanya Natsu dan Nana yang jatuh dalam perangkapku," ucap Tsuna sambil menyeringai namun kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus kepala Lambo dan I-pin

Reborn membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Tsuna barusan, tubuhnya gemetar karena amarahnya yang memuncak, ingin sekali ia menembak kepala anak kecil yang selalu meremehkannya itu, tatapan tajamnya bertemu dengan tatapan mengejek dari Tsuna

"Kau masih mencarikan? Kali ini, lakukanlah dengan baik," ucap Tsuna dengan seringai mengejek yang masih terus terpampang diwajahnya yang kini lebih terlihat 'gila.' "Dan Reborn…aku menang dalam babak ini." Seringai diwajah Tsuna semakin lebar setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"Kau…"

"Natsu sedang menuju kesini, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dan selesaikan urusanmu, Reborn."

Suara gemelutuk gigi Reborn terdengar nyaring diruangan yang gelap itu, setelah melempar tatapan tajamnya sekali lagi Reborn segera berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Tsuna, belum reda amarahnya kini ia dihadapkan pada Natsu yang menatapnya bingung

"Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya memeriksanya saja, aku mendengar ada suara aneh," jawab Reborn sambil berlalu melewati Natsu yang langsung masuk kekamar Tsuna

Dari peristiwa kali ini Reborn belajar kalau ia terlalu meremehkan Tsuna yang nyatanya mampu melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri sekalipun. Reborn benci mengakui ini tapi ia yang seorang _hitman_ nomor satu didunia berhasil dikalahkan oleh anak kecil gila yang membuatnya terlibat dalam permainan gilanya

 **Tbc**

 **Woahh…woahhh uda berapa lama ya aku menghilang? Tenang aku gak hilang beneran kok hehe…**

 **Btw, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena udah pergi lama banget tapi mau gimana lagi anak dan suami perlu makan hahaha…*garing**

 **Dan uhh maaf lagi karena chapter ini gak terlalu panjang, itu karena aku mau nyimpan mudah-mudahan sih scene yang terbaik ya untuk chapter terakhir. Mungkin juga chapter depan itu bakal jadi chapter terakhir, berdoa ajalah hahahaahah…**

 **Terus lagi…*liatdaftarpidato aku buat akun wattpad, kalo tertarik silahkan di follow bagi yang berminat, nama akunnya : Arisa_Risarisarisa17  
Aku emang belum ada post cerita ya di wattpad tpi kayaknya bentar lagi bakal diisi hehehe…**

 **Dan yang terakhir Risa ucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang uda memfollow atau memfavoritkan fic ini dan yang nungguin fic ini update juga, makasih semuanya*membungkuk**

 **Ciao ciao**


End file.
